wings of light, dawn of chaos
by The mega yveltal
Summary: When the dragonets are taken by a strange dragon queen, they are introduces to the world of the sky diamond hideout. When a secret is brought from the depths of lies, Starflight and the dragonets, as well as some new friends, must save their new allies from an evil far more powerful than anyone could imagine. Can they save the hideout dragons AND themselves in time? Read 2 find out
1. unidentfied flying object

**mega altaria: hello there everyone! welcome to the first chapter of. ..(drum roll) TA-DA! WINGS OF LIGHT, DAWN OF CHAOS!**

**(everyone cheers)**

**mega altaria: I am now joined by a new dragon(witch I do not own), queen of the new element wings, QUEEN CADENCE!**

**cadence: hello, I am happy to be here and to be introduced into this fandom( waves very gently and gracefully at the crowd)**

**mega altaria: by the way, I do not own wings of fire, the charecters, or any of the new dragons except one. you will meet her later.**

**cadence: now, I must gather my troupes and my family to get ready for the story, you have my consent*bows*( walks offstage)**

**mega altaria: now, no more dittle-dattle, lets get going!**

"ugh, why cant we stop?"sunny complained, curling up beside clay, who wasn't faring much better." sunny, we cant stop utill we get out of this rain. we need to get back to the mountain". she sighed and continued walking. tsunami sniffed and continued walking. starflight was practicaly invisible due to the darkness that surrounded the dragonets. even glory's colors did nothing, so she stayed a light yellow that mached the plain grassland. clay glanced around, hoping to spot even a tree that could provide shelter. unfourtunantly, all there was to see was a vast, expanding prairie.

the dragonets where heading back to the mountain in which they where raised. why they where headed there remained a mystery, but they all knew that they wernt safe where they originally where. everyone was searching for them, so starflight suggested that they headed to the mountain. he said that since they had already been there, that it would be that last place they would look. however, they must have taken a wrong turn; as somehow they ended up in a strange, rainy, grassy plain. starflight kept saying that it must have been uncharted territory and that they where safe here, but clay and the others weren't so sure. clay glanced around again, this time seeing something big and black move in the shadows in front of him.

"guy's, stop"

the group turned to him before hearing a rustle in the bushes just three meters away.

"I think that someone's here"

**mega altaria: WHOA! CLIFFHANGER! well, I skate in the morning at six so I better sign out. please r and r!**

**cadence: oh, your coming in at the next chapter aren't you?**

**mega altaria: yuppers! you'll meet my dragon soon enough, well, as I always say, KEEP CALM AND LOVE POKEMON!**

**cadence: that's all, so se you soon!**


	2. Prisoners

**mega altaria: ello there my faithful readers! this is now officialy the second chapter of wings of light, dawn of chaos! **

**?:mega, where are you(large, black and violet dragon enters wearing a silver tiare and cloak)**

**mega altaria: oh, everyone, this is my own dragon; queen hersmel silver, queen of the nightwings(or are they?!)**

**hersmel: why hello to all you darling dears! of course you know im the most powerful queen next to her majesty cadence in the history of the world! I will be making my debut to this story now!...hold you applause please**

**mega altaria: also, I will not be hosting this show for a while, so I have invited my old friend and hersmels mate blue, a blue skywing, to host for me!**

**blue: it an honor that not many get to experience. I will do my best, for my queen(bows in a very formal way)**

**mega altaria: righty-oh! also, I do not own wings of fire, the charecters, queen cadence, any off the other introduced charecters or blue, only hersmel*sad face***

the dragonets watched as the thing came into full view, plummeting into the ground face-first.

what was odd is that it wasn't a bird, even a snake(witch clay suspected)

it was a dragon.

well, not really odd, but this one looked rather different then they looked. she(starfight pointed out that it was smaller, had quite visible eyelashes, and lighter, therefore a she) was black, however, violet ripholes in the skin where glowing violet, a faint steam rose out of them(with a slight hint of honey and lavender). the horns where jagged, but smooth, and the tips where violet. her snout was quite rounded, and around her tail consisted of a lack aura with a light layer of violet on the top. not only that, but she was quite smaller; almost three quarters the size of starflight the dragonets watched as she got up; brushing herself off, and sitting daintly on a rock . they stared at her and she stared back, until she spoke.

" are you the dragonets of destiny?"

her voice was soft like a feather pillow, hinted with innocence and sweetness. her violet eyes filled with wonder. tsunami stepped up.

"yeah, what's it to you? are you a spy? for scarlet, or burn perhaps? what about blister? or maybe for that no good nightwing morrowseer?"

the dragon laughed. " no, silly. I would never work for someone of-" she hesitated-"strange ways" she finished her sentence. before sighing deeply." who are you" piped sunny, who was now on top of clay, squishing him to the ground.

the dragon giggled." I am queen hersmel silver, Capitan of the royal institute of battle, second in command to her highness queen of all, and current queen of the nightwings"

the dragonets looked at each other in confusion."hold on, I thought queen battlewinner was queen of the nightwings" piped up starflight. hersmel smiled." oh dear, not these nightwings, I mean the sky hideout nightwings"

the dragonets looked at each other in confusion.

" I don't understand" said clay, who was now really feeling uncomfortable with all this nightwing talk.

"don't worry about it darling. now come with me please, I must take you to meet my own mistress."

"NO WAY" shouted glory," I don't want to be kidnapped again" bearing her venom filled fangs, she spat right at the nightwing queen's face.

however, instead of howling with pain, she vanished. the venom landed right where she was standing, and reappeared right behind them. now, her sweet tone changed to something like a venomus snake about to attack.

" now, I will not fail my queen. at the hideout, there is no fighting, only joy, but if you wont come willingly"

she trailed of, a black chain appearing and wrapping itself around glory only leaving a space for her to fly.

the group watched as she stumbled before shoting a death glare at hersmel, who wrapped a black cloth around her eyes. taking the chain, she turned to the dragonets.

hersmel returned to her cheery tone "now, will you all obey me?"

slowly, the rest nodded. clay felt hopeless to them. he wanted to say no, but seeing her do that to glory, well, he'd be dead in less then a second

now all he could do is wait and see what happens


	3. Welcome to the hideout!

**blue: hello there once again! today we have a very special guest, meet your new co-host, tornadof5!**

**(applause from the audience)**

**tornadof5: hello there! thank you for having me!**

**blue: I will now tell you all about a special offer being made by the yveltal team! if we get more then 30 positive reviews and 50 visitors, we will send out a special email/pm to all of you who reviewed! you will get the chance to join the team, make decisions, send in new chapters, and recive the latest news!**

**tornadof5: if you do not have an account, don't worry! just send in your review w/ your email address and it'll all be good!**

**blue: now, lets get cracking, on with the story!**

**tornadof5: we do not own wings of fire or any of the made characters, mega altaria doesn't own any of the made-up characters except hersmel. NOW lets get cracking!**

_this is just getting weired. first, a strange dragon appears and summon's some chain, then we'r flying higher then the normal air zone, and being kidnapped? _clay thought this to himself as they all flew along. hersmel was leading, followed by glory(who was still chained), clay, tsunami, starflight and finally sunny. they had been flying for three hours strait and the more they flew, the higher hersmel brought them. just as he was about to claps, he spotted an island ahead. which was funny because it was floating right in the middle of the sky.

hersmel landed the group on the island. it was quite large, ablout the size of a small plain. hersmel approached what appeared to be a plate of stone that was embedded into the ground. the plate was a light blue and had a golden sketch of a dragon bowing to a golden crown that was hovering above the heavens. hersmel approached the plate, and placed her front claws on , the plate began to glow. the golden drawing vanished and became a silver drawing of a stack of dragons pilled up on one another. a dragon with a silver crown stood on top of them. then, the plate began to fly into the air. in a blinding light, there was a silver tiara.

just like the one from the picture.

clay watched as hersmel took the diadem and placed it on her head. instantly, a rainbow light shone from the center gem, a black diamond with a violet hue. the rainbow light took the shape of a stairway that lead up into a new blanket of clouds. hersmel tuned towards the group." now listen, you are about to experience a powerful type of magic. you will not be able to leave, and we will make sure that all your needs are satisfied. is that clear?" the group nodded. hersmel turned towards the stairway and began going up it, beckoning the group to follow her. she released the chains off of glory, who practically clopsed, before following them.

it was huge.

the sky diamond was, as its name suggests, was made of blue/teal diamonds that where so thick, you couldent see through them. a huge set of golden doors where right at the end of the road leading from the stairway. there where widows up on the higher floors, but the top of the hideout was impossible to see. it was so high up, dragons wearing golden armor flew up and ddown the sides of the palace. just as clay was wondering how heavy a suit of golden dragon armor was to haul around all day, a red dragon, who looked like hersmel excluding the holes and rips and his horns where smooth and he was a guy, landed right in front of the group.

" your highness" he said in a moderate tone," are these the young dragonets?" he looked over them, not looking pleased. hersmel caught his glaze of disgust." if you have a problem with it, blitz, then I assume that you are not liking your job and family?" she looked him right in the eye. blitz, held the gaze for a second and lowered his head down." yes your highness" he said in a very unamused tone. hersmel nodded." much better. now, rais the doors so I can take these young ones to meet the queen. she asked for them personaly" blitz muttered something and rushed to a group of red and white ragons all in the golden armor, and soon, tthey pulled the doors open. hersmel thanked them, and, coaxing the young dragonets in, led them down a winding, diamond hall.

the throne room was huge.

well, tsunami could tell that it was a throne room because at the end of the large room was several thrones. as hersmel walked the dragonets down a golden, silken carpet that lead the the thrones, tsunami knowticed several doors and other colored carpets going into them. on her left was a sandy colored door with a shiny pale yellow carpet, a sea blue door with a deep green carpet, and a brown door with a muddy colored carpet. on her right was a white door with a shiny pale blue carpet, a multi colored door with a matching colored carpet, and a red door with a sky blue carpet. above each door was a symbol of an element, sand, ice, sky, sea, mud, and rain. as she approached the thrones, her jaws practically dropped.

the thrones where on a platform made of the same blue diamonds that made the castle. there where severl thrones. the one in the middle was the biggest and was made of gold. it had plenty of gems in it( mostly blue and violet), and a large cushion was neatly folded on it. on the left side of that throne was one like it, but had red gems, and two more of the likeness, however the smallest one was silver with blue gems. the third one in line looked like the one in the middle, only smaller. on the right side of the throne in the center, was a huge throne made of obsidian. it had an outline of silver and violet gems encrusted into it. the smaller one beside the black one was with blue gems, and the smallest one looked like the black one.

but there was a dragon sitting in the center throne.

she was blueish-tealish, and the same violet tips on her horns as hersmel did. however she seemed larger then hersmel, and was about the same size as sunny. she wore a golden crown encrusted with every color gem in it, but the centerpeice was a large, magnificent blue gem. the dragon queen had huge violet eyes, and smiled when hersmel stepped up and bowed." these are them, now I must attend to moon, she must be worried that I didn't return at the proper time" quickly, hersmel went through the black door that was on the same side as the black throne. tsunami also saw a similar, elegant, golden door at the end of the golden thrones. the dragon queen looked upon the dragonets and smiled." hello, I am queen 's a pleasure meeting you all. if there is anything you need, just ask anyone, the'll be happy to help you." she had a kind smile, tsunami felt a little warmer on the inside.

" now, I will personaly show you to your rooms for this evening. please, follow me." she got off of her throne, and tsunami realized that she was wearing drapes of fine, silken blue cloth embedded with golden pendants. tsunami couldent argue, she wss tired, and it was really starting to feel like home.

but why did they want her and her friends._ a question that can wait until tomorrow_ she thought as she followed cadence through the brown door.

tomorrow.

**blue: that was great, huh tornado?**

**tornadof5: yup. anyway hope to hear from you! please r and r!**

**blue: bye for now! and were sorry about the chapter, ive been busy with some home stuff. so, see ya all real soon!**


	4. Life in the hideout

**blue: hello there everyone! once again I will be hosting this chapter with our newest member of the yveltal team, tornadof5!**

**tornadof5: thaks for having me again everyone, I really appreciate it! anyway, the team's special offer with the reviews is now officialy underway!(crowd cheers)**

**blue: this chapter will explain the first day with the dragonets meeting the new queens of the hideout, as well some familiar faces**

**tornadof5: I should mention that, if you noticed, the perspective changed with each couple pharagraphs, first clay, then tsunami.**

**blue: now, I would like to announce that mega altaria does not own wings of fire, or any of the other dragons you will meet except hersmel and moon**

**tornadof5: now, lets get this story back on a roll!**

tsunami woke to the smell of roasting calamari, and snapped her eyes open. she was in her new dorm in the seawing school in the hideout. yawning, she got up and grabbed her books for the day. that preveos night the dragonets went to stay at there new dorms in each of there respective groups. clay was taken by queen fern, a kinderly, soft-hearted mudwing queen. glory was taken under the wings of the queen of the rainwings, who was, conveniently, also named glory. starflight was dragged off to battle school by hersmel( she absolutely adores him).sunny went with queen oasis. tsunami herself was taken by a very kind and heart warming seawing queen, also called queen coral. queen coral told tsunami that she was devastated at being pushed from her own mother and that she nearly died protecting her mother's egg, so coral decided if tsunami wanted, to become her adoptive mother. tsunami was thinking about the offer, after all, she, even as an adopted daughter, would get the throne, and her sister( who was also named anemone) was glad to let tsunami take it.

what was weired to tsunami was that all the queens had the same names like back in there old home.

the queen of the seawings was queen coral, the queen of the skywings was queen scarlet( however she was much kinder then the other one), the queen of the sandwings was actually named queen oasis, the queen of the rainwings name was glory, then there was queen of the mudwings who was named queen fern, the queen of the icwings name was named queen winter, the nightwing queen was hersmel,(tsunami soon discovered that I history classes), and finally there was the element queen cadence. she dashed down the pearl steps to the lunch hall.

the seawing floor had two sides, the side above water where the dorms and main castle where located, and the underwater part, where the main houses and sea palace where. they where all built out of shells and pearls, with seaweed and kelp décor. tsunami only knew that clay's floor was made entirely of mud, but that was it. as soon as cadence and coral brought her to her room, she fell sraight asleep. finally reaching the hall, everyone else had already started eating. sitting with her new friends kelp and tides, she entirely forgot about the war that was happening...and her role in it...

sunny dashed after her friend sadstorm, laughing all the way. the sandwing floor was filled like a desert, and , best of all, the fresh greens and other plants could be grown here. she quite liked it there, she was staying at the sandwing school for healers. the main sandwing profesion was healing, and sunny found this very interesting. she was now learning to be a healer, not a fighter. she always liked what she was doing. " im gonna catch you!" she yelled to sandstorm, and, now they where happily swimming through the sand, enjoying the lasting heat, and forgetting about everything else...

glory looked at herself in the mirror. she was in a kimono, green and orange and every other color you could think of. she turned around in it. it was silken, her new friend leaf ohhed and ahhed at her." you look absolutely amazing glory, almost as pretty as the queen" glory turned the same shades of colors as the kimono, and leaf giggled. glory was learning to have lady-like manners, after all, she was being the guest of honor at the queen's palace tonight. the rainwing floor was an astonishing rainforest, and in the middle of it was the palace, followed by the surrounding village and then, on the outskirts of the floor, the school for well-mannerd rainwings. glory puffed up in pride, she never felt so important. and now, she was too caught up in being proper she forgot all about the phrophesy...

clay relaxed in the mudbath. here on the mudwing floor, everything was made of reeds, tumbleweeds, and mud. unlike the other mudwing tribe, this one was friendly and they liked to converse. clay now attended the mudwing school of guarding. he was being trained to be a guard, and was quite liking it too, not only that, btu his room mates liked him as well. there names where swamp, reeds, and dich. they where triplets, and they loved to hear all about clay's old home. he was playfuly pounced on by swamp and soon him and the triplets where engaged in a mudball fight. as clay got hit right in the face wth a mudball, he forgot about what rage there was down on the ground, and only about the fun...

starflight looked out of the nightwing librairy onto the dark city. hersmel ruled the top floor befor the floors of the royalty, and the city was made of obsidian and a strange metal called violet ore. it was extremely combustive to gold, so gold artifacts where all forbidden in the shadowy land. hersmel's palace was on the outskirts of the city, and west of the librairy was a battedome. to the east was the nightwing school for battle. hersmel had been the highest ranking student until she took down the old nightwing queen, battlewinner. hersmel was now loved by all the nightwings, even starflight found her intriguing. she telled storys about his own world, the war, and little misshaps around the castle. the personal favorite story was the fourteen dragons, a story of how forteen dragons tried to pinn down hersmel when she was a new queen, and fought every one of them off. she was rumored to be the strongest, most dedicated leader so far, and that if she wasn't a nightwing she could be cadence's sister. he looked out onto the streets, his friend blackheart calling to him. smiling, starflight put down his book and raced down the steps of the librairy to meet his friend. he , now, was the only dragonet with any memory of the war at all, and it bugged him.

now, all he wanted to do was have a good time,

but why did it feel so wrong?

**tornadof5: well, that was definently interesting, huh blue?**

**blue: yup, they all lost there memory of the war except starflight, wonder what will happen next**

**tornadof5: well, until the, r and r our fellow readers! find out why this is happening and what happens when a secret meeting is overheard!**

**blue: bye!**


	5. The truth of the hideout

**blue: ello everyone! this is now our fifth chapter! yay! we really need to celebrate!**

**tornadof5:yuppers, there will be quite some discussion about how the hideout came to be, and why they need the dragonets of destiny. certantly a well waited for chapter, if you ask me!**

**blue:*wink* yes, yes it is. also, the challenge is going smoothly! please r and r! if you have an account, just pm mega altaria about it if you want to know more about the challenge, the yveltal team, or anything else!**

**tornadof5: you do the honors**

**blue: mega altaria dosent own any of the charecters exept hersmel and moon**

**tornadof5:now, I forgot to mention you can call me twig; ok?**

**blue: oh, whoops. sorry. also, it is needed that we celebrate this, it has been waaaaaaay to long since we last posted anything. except that guidebook.**

**twig: right on.**

**blue: warning; this chapter contains sever cases of awesomeness and epic betrayals(maybe) and to-good-to-be-true-revealing's!**

**mega altaria: WAIIIIIIT! WE NEED TO INTRODUCE OUR NEW FRIEND! NIGHT!**

**night: i am night, pleased to meet you all *bows flamboyantly***

**twig: alright, now that that's over with, onto the story!**

three weeks later...

starflight sighed in his room at the library. he couldn't sleep. he was being tormented by his dreams. the hideout life certantly amazing. forget the fact that hersmel uped his battle skills, got a huge room in the librairy, and could obtain any of the info he wanted, he had friends who liked what he liked, and he was really enjoying actually having friends. before, he was always on the run, never admiring anything, never stopping except to make sure that he was not being followed. here, it was safe, here, they didn't need to run anymore. here, he could actually have a life. but...there was still something in the back of his head, something that seemed to be important, something that really wasn't about to be forgotten...

he sighed and got up from his cushony bed, running his claws along the pendant that cadence and hersmel gave the dragonets. closing his eyes, he remembered what she said...

a month earlier...

_(flashback)_

_starflight's eyes opened in wonder as he and the others walked through a narrow, teal blue hallway. pictures of the dragon queens where on the walls, each dragon dressed in elegant sashes, beautiful gems, and the most complex crowns and tiara's ever seen. he didn't have much time to think as he was pulled into another room, witch was at the end of the hall. his eyes shinned. it was full of treasures, each on there own pedestal. he was admiring the golden statues, silver scales, and the rainbow colored glass vials when he was beckoned by tsunami to the last pedestal. on it were five pendents, one gold, one silver, one jade, one pearl, and one bronze. the pendants had a strange, shiny substance on them. hersmel gently wiped the necklaces clean (the liquid made them shine brightly) as cadence turned towards the dragonets." now, these pendants are special, they will make sure that you will stay safe and matter what, do not remove them. these are gifts; courtesy of myself and hersmel. we hope they bring you good luck and happiness." they slipped the pendents on them. as soon as the pendant brushed starflights skin, he already felt at home. hersmel smirked." well, let me show you to your floors, you brave, beautiful dragonets" she purred," you have a long day ahead of you" he thought that cadence and hersmel were communicating; they were exchanging glances the whole time, not to mention that each time they clicked there claws they did it in a pattern; but he wasn't sure. he followed hersmel, feeling slightly sleepy. maybe I am just tired he thought; and truged after the others._

_(end of flashback)_

he let go of it. starflight stood up and went over to his bookshelf and started picking out books that needed to be returned to the shelves. grabbing his new messenger bag, he shoved the scrolls and books into it and raced out of his room and down the spiral staircase that connected his room to the library. on the upper floor was the attic, a place where overused books were kept. on the main floor was the main part of the library, and the exit. starflight. skidded to a halt at the front desk were another nightwing was waiting for him. she was a dark green color and had on black glasses. in her claws was at least seven large books. and she looked very unimpressed.

" im so sorry nightingale, I lost track of time." he bowed his head down in the shadow fashion. she did the same. "star, these books need to be put into the attic; the last room on the right-hand side of the second to third corridor. could you hurry please? after, i need you to shelf those book over there and dust the bookcases." she motioned over to a rolling stack of books and two dusters on top of them. she looked him in the eyes, her dark green meeting his dark purple." i must be going. i have very important business to do at the castle today. lye and brandwegen are here if you need them." and with that, she shoved the books into his claws and paraded out of the room. starflight took a moment to regain his balance before taking the books already in his bag and setting them down on the desk, writing a note to lye and brandwegen that he would be awhile and to put the books back. he raced back up the stairs to the high attic. the attic was one of the many places in the shadow realm that had strangely no orgin, it was just there when the building was created. starflight flew as fast as he could up the stairs and into the hall.

the corridor was very dirty. starflight snezzed when he entered the dusty room. it had large bookcases stacked on either side of it and many covered items in the center. he entered cautiously, making sure not to step on the many book stacks that were aligned on the floor...

and ran smack into a covered object on a pedestal.

starflight yelped as the cover fell off it, flying onto him. the books in his claws crashed onto the ground as he whirled around to see what he ran into. his eyes widened when he saw it. it was a black mirror in a crystal case. the actuall mirror was a hand-held mirror. the glass was pitch black, and it was in a silver frame. violet gems were embedded in the silver frame, and a dark aura was surrounding it. it was contained in a glass case. a small plaque on the pedestal said;

_the mirror of visualising_

_" what is this? ive heard that name somewhere before..."  
_ he thought as he picked it up. the metal was cold in his talons. he thought about nighting gale at the meeting that was going on.

_I wish I could hear what they were saying_

starflight didn't know what happened next. the mirror started shaking and he lost all conciusness, well he thought he did. soon things were regaining color. he was on a rafter of the roof inside, the mirror had gone back to normal in his claws. grabing the golden poles he slunk of to a shaded part of the cieing, until he looked down.

it was the meeting.

starflight immediately knew where he was. in the conference room. him and his friends had been shown it when hersmel was showing them their rooms for the night. but the room looked different. for one, it was much darker; and this time there were figures sitting in the thrones. the dragon queens. cadence was seated at the head of the long table. on her right was queen coral, queen scarlet, and queen glory. on her left was queen fern, queen oasis, and queen winter. hersmel was seated at the end. in front of all the queens there were long bronze, silver, and golden sticks with small bulbs at the end. starflight rememberd learning about them; they were flame-berars. the queens used them to gain the right to speak at the table. in the center of the table was a strange statue. well, not quite a statue. it had candles suspended by the golden frame, like a golden, sparkling tree. the largest candle was in the center. with a quick breath, all the queens light there sticks and lit one of each of the candles. cadence lifted her stick to the center, it was a teal flame. the bulb absorbed the fire and the other candles died down. the queens looked at cadence. she began to speak.

"well, im proud and happy the plan is going along smoothly." cadence smiled at the other queens and continued, " hersmel will now re- explain why we are here, and on such a mission." all fourteen eyes looked to the end of the table. hersmel smiled and lit her bulb, it was a shining black. her candle brightened up as she pulled out a strange flower. it was much like a rose, but was darker and more open. it had sharp, spiked leafs and a strange, shimmery black liquid dripping off the petals. starflight nearly fell off the rafter in shock. it was the same substance she was wiping off the pendants when they first got them. gulping nervously and clutching the mirror handle tightly, he leaned in a bit to listen more.

"this," hersmel started, " is the preliminum flower, or mind-drink. this flower's nectar has strong magical properties to it, so powerful they can brain wash whoever comes in contact with it." her eyes glistened as she looked around a bit before continuing. her gaze sent a shiver down his spine. she continued.

"now, just as a refresher, I placed each of the pendants in a well made selection of this nectar and made sure it was well seeped with it. the dragonets should be showing up with the signs that the poison is enough in there blood that we can remove the pendants and use them as there own."

starfight was stunned. he looked at the pendant around his neck. panic started to rise in he went to rip it off, she continued.

" the pendants can not be removed unless done so by myself or cadence... or our descendants"

he setteled down a bit as the other queens started to shift around, muttering to each other. cadence's light shone and the murmering died down. cadence locked her gaze with the rest of the table.

"and so, glory will go over why we need them."

a green and fuchsia flame light up as the others glanced at queen glory. she cleared her throat and began speaking.

"thank you. now we all knew what happened after the, erm, incident with red and release of dark red into this world."

starflight's eyes widened. he had learned about this in school. dark red was the alternate version of red, who was cadence's younger sister. no one knew what happened to her, or what became of red after the coronation of her older sister. red had mysteriously dispersed from the throne room and was never seen again. no one knew how dark red came to be either, but some suspect that in the pain of injuring her beloved sibling one day when she was mad in front of her subjects she ran away and drowned trying to fly over the sea, or committed suicide, that dark red came back to haunt cadence. no dragon liked her then for nearly crippling the blue princess, and the throne was guaranteed to her. however, the king who was still alive then banished himself with dark red to the oblivion.

though, it was impossible for her to escape.

or was it?

glory continued along " well, the dragonets are needed to draw out the dragon who might be possessed by her. dark red loves a war, and we should be able to spot her when the fight breaks out. cadence can use her powers to calm everyone down and we can take her out using the other forces here in pyrrea." she paused a bit. "I think that the queens who have the dragonets in there care should stay, the rest may leave."

cadence smiled and nodded. instantly queens scarlet and winter stood up, there orange and white flames burning out. thanking the rest of them, they bowed and left the hall.

cadence took over again." now, may I have each of you state in order the progress that they are making."

queen oasis stood up and the amber flame rose up.

"your majesty, sunny has been excellent like you expected. she is almost fully dosed."

she sat down as queen coral stood up, her dark blue fire shining brightly.

"your majesty, tsunami is an excellent warrior, im hoping after this is all said and done with I wish to adopt her. she is quite thrilling to have around."

coral took her seat as glory stood up, her fire gleaming boldly.

"your highness, glory is making me proud. it will be an honor making her a part of my team."

sitting down, queen fern rose up, her dark, dark green fire burning warmly.

"queen cadence, clay is so sweet, kind, and strong. he will make a fine warrior."

finally, hersmel stood. her black flame shone darker then the rest of them. as starflight peered closer, he saw a red flicker in the black fire. _odd_ he thought before being snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"your majesty, cadence, im having a slight..." she said her words carefully before continuing, "difficulty with the nightwing."

the other queens looked slightly stunned, but she quickly continued.

"but ill finish it before the tomorrows moon."

starflight blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. the end of hersmel's horns were starting to turn red. he hung on to the rafters for his life as the room was hushed by cadence. a golden scaled dragonet and a silver dragonet, both with violet eyes, came into the room, with a red skywing on their tails. he was michal, cadence's mate, and official king, but he liked being captain of the guard much, much more. he said something in a low voice that starflight could not hear, but cadence nodded.

"well," she got off her throne and all the flames went out, the light orbs on the walls light up the room. "i must leave for a matter of...urgency. dismissed." cadence got up, as did the other queens, but hersmel stayed behind.

"i will clean up, your highness." she said, bowing down, now starflight could se it; the end of her tail was slightly red too. As cadence nodded, starflight felt a cold shiver run down his spine. As cadence left, hersmel gave a sinister smile, not just like usual, but somehow...different.

"Well, it's about time she left." hersmel snorted, but her voice had changed, it was more relaxed and harsh then what starflight remembered. In a matter of seconds though, his thoughts went from weird to oh crap.

It was dark red.

The disguise shriveled up fast. first there was the suppose "hersmel", next there was a black and red scaled dragon with flaming like pupils. Her tail was scythed at the end and her wings were tattered and torn. Her claws looked like they had been scrapped against the most ragged stones for years. worst of all, a black gap was where her heart should have been. Looking around, red pulled out a violet stone from around her neck.

"Come on out, my little puppet." she sneered, then tossed the stone onto the ground. as it enlarged about as big as the evil queen, starflight nearly fell of the rafters.

The real nightwing queen was trapped inside the stone. and she looked horrible.

The real hersmel was like most of the nightwings he knew; black and violet scales covered her body and had beautiful wings, each decorated with tiny star colored scales. a bright violet aura surrounded her tail, and her claws were made of silver. red scratches were covering her body, and her wings were snagged and ripped to shreds terribly.

"You'll never get away with this, red." hersmel chocked out, spitting up black blood. Red smiled darkly.

"well, you could have saved them, pathetic animus." she sneered, before returning the jewel to it's former state. all at once, she took hersmel's form again. smiling evilly, she left the room.

starflight couldn't believe what he saw.

then he blacked out.

**mega altaria: oh my pickles...**

**twig:what...**

**para:just...**

**mega altaria: happened? a secret was revealed! ladies and genteldragons, what we feared is now on the loose! **

**now, it's up to starflight to save his fellow dragons!**

**can he do it?**

**we'll see, until next time...**


	6. A little goes a long way

**Mega: And we're back! Thanks to those who commented on the story, love all you guys!**

**(crowd roars)**

**Mega: Today, I am introducing my good friends Dusty and Kitty; admins of the leading wings of fire forum; to the show. **

**Dusty: Hello! And it's mia, by the way.**

**Mega: Oh, so sorry.**

**Kitty: Hi! Thanks for having us!**

**Mega: Your welcome. **

**Paragon: Hi Dusty, kitty!**

**Twig: Hey there!**

**Dusty and Kitty: HIIIII!**

**(Crowd applauds as dusty and kitty bow)**

**Mega: *Laughs* Good, so now that all this drama is over, let's get to the point.**

**Dusty; That was drama?**

***Everyone laughs***

**Mega: ANYWAYS...AS I WAS SAYING!**

**Twig: In this chapter starflight will try to save his friends from dark red's evil clutches...**

**Paragon: However there is sure to be some conflict...**

**Dusty: Because what he doesn't know is that someone is watching his every move...**

**Kitty: And the results may be more than what you expected to happen...**

**Mega: Because in this chapter...everything changes.**

***Silence***

**Mega: ...Deep.**

**Twig: Yup :)**

**Paragon: I know right?!**

**Dusty: Welp...ya...**

**Kitty: Yeeeeee :3**

**Paragon: What does Yeee mean?**

**Kitty: I...have... NO IDEA!**

***Mega coughs for attention***

**Mega: SOOOOOOO, let's get going!**

**Twig: And always remember;**

**All: ONWARDS! INTO THE UNKNOWN!**

**I do not own wings of fire. *cries***

**Also; shout out to Mystic the animus! Happy birthday! She also gave me a new character for the story so yay her! Hope you enjoy! this one's for you!**

* * *

Sarflight couldn't believe it.

The queen who was suppose to be so close to cadence was her most bitter enemy.

No one ever suspected anything.

The real nightwing queen was trapped, so close to death.

Dark red was real.

He groaned as he sat up, stretching his wings out a bit. noticing he dropped the mirror, starflight grabbed it to check that it wasn't broken. Goodness it wasn't. he was about to turn around when a voice stopped him.

"Star?"

Starflight nervously turned around and standing there, blocking the doorway, was Moondreamer. She was hersmel (The real one)'s daughter and next in line for the throne. She had violet sales, but there were no hints of black on them, which was strange. However her animus powers made up for it. She had some violet stones that were hung around thin, dainty silver chains that were woven around her head like a crown, and around her chest. The rocks matched her big violet and silver eyes.

Starflight was about to come up with an excuse until she stopped him, placing her tail over his snout.

"I know what you saw." She stated, but not angrily, or upsettedly. Simply out, it was stated in a very formal matter.

He sighed. "I-I saw something strange while I was there..." starflight told Moon everything, from the meeting to Dark Red. As soon as her name came up, Moon stopped him.

"Dark RED? Like, the one who is INSANE?" She asked, slightly panicking. Starflight nodded. She released her talons and began pacing the floor.

"Yeah, that one." starflight grimaced, remembering the gaping wound in her chest and the evil black, empty eyes. He shivered. It was like he was still being watched.

"And she KIDNAPPED my MOTHER?!" Moon was now racing through the room, pulling the sheets off everything in sight, looking for something.

"Well, yeah." That was all starflight could say as moon finally smashed open a glass cage and pulled out a golden scale.

"Come on, we have to tell nightshade...AND my dad." Dreamer threw open the door and ran out of the room, starflight at her heels.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Lye and Bragwen were already there. Bragwen looked at starflight with a stern expression. Bragwen was a black and blue, Lye was black and green, even though the two were cousins.

"Where do you think your going?" Bragwen stated, stepping closer to starflight. Her dark blue eyes bore holes on him, until Moondreamer spoke up.

"He needs to come with me. Important business." Moon stepped in between Bragwen and starflight. Bragwen stepped back a bit and bowed her head.

"Of course." hse gave a small glare at starflight, but turned away. "Come ON." She whispered loudly, ushering starflight out of the library. The city that was on the second highest floor was the current nightwing home. It was filled with huge buildings made out of black obsidian. The ground was made of black sand that tickled his talons. There were stalls set up everywhere, selling various objects. They didn't stop to sightsee, Moon lead starflight through the crowd to the huge, black castle.

The castle was huge, starflight had only ever seen it from a distance, but WOW.

It looked even more impressive than he could imagine.

Moon dashed into the open doors of the castle. Inside, they were in the throne room. A violet throne with glowing stones circled around it, a smaller throne beside it. The walls were covered in tiny, sparkling rubies, amethysts, garnets, and aquamarines.

The gems were set in the walls, looking like glowing, beautiful flames were licking the walls. The floor itself was majestic, crystal glass made a smooth surface and underneath were sparkling diamonds of every shade of purple and red imaginable. He didn't have time to admire it though, because Moon shoved him into a corridor with a spiral staircase going up. She lead him, their footsteps echoing off the walls. Finally, they reached the top. Moon threw open the black wooden door.

* * *

The round room was filled with bookshelves, all lined up perfectly around the room. the blue rug was very soft underneath Starflight's feet, and the ceiling was covered with star maps. A black and blue nightwing sitting on a blue pillow hunched over a desk facing the window, overlooking the marketplace below. papers were sprawled out on it, and the nightwing was violently jotting things down. All around the room there were vials filled with strange colored potions, chemistry sets of crystal and silver, and weird things inside jars. Starflight had to keep his wings firmly attached to his sides in order for them not to knock anything over.

"Nightshade?" Moon said softly, approaching her brother.

Nightshade turned around, his unusual blue eyes glazing over the dragonets. He slid the pair of spectacles off and faced them. Starflight had never seen Nightshade before; only heard of him. nightshade looked like bragwen, that is, if bragwen had become a male, became a lighter shade of blue, and had gotten a foot taller. His horns were slender, much like Moon's. His black aura covered tail flicked with excitement when he saw Moon, who was smiling up at him.

"Moon, what a wonderful surprise." His voice was calm and strong, reminding Starflight of the way His queen Coral spoke to Tsunami and Anemone. He looked at Starflight with a warm expression.

"Hello, I'm Nightshade."

"H-Hi. I'm Starflight."

Starflight wanted to smack himself. _I sounded so stupid, in front of royalty too._ He thought grimly.

Nightshade laughed, ruffling his large wings a bit. "So, what can I do for you two?" he didn't sound curious, but he could see concern in the older nightwing's wise eyes.

Moon explained everything, from Starflight finding the mirror, (It was an accident! Starflight stated, but no one noticed) to seeing Dark Red. Finally, she wrapped up telling him about their mother, and the awful state she was in. As soon as Nightshade heard the last bit, his eyes widened.

"Mother was captured?" He panicked. Moon sadly nodded. Nightshade's expression darkened. "Night?" Moon asked worriedly. Instantly, Nightshade was tearing through all the books, flipping through them and tossing them aside. Starflight too began looking through books along with Moon.

Many of them were on scientific theories, different potions and their effects, even how to heal and other useful things. Finally, Nightshade gave a satisfied sigh and called the other two over. The book was old, with yellowing pages and well worn leather. He flipped through it until he landed on a page near the end of the book. Nightshade began to read out loud;

" The Preliminum flower."

"This rare flower can mind bend any living thing to do someone else's bidding, even make them lose their memories. The most common use of them was in Mind bending pendants, where the poison would sink in after 24 hours. The only way for a dragon to be immune is if they don't have the same abilities as the maker."

"That's why it didn't work on you!" Cried out Moon. Nightshade hushed her and continued;

"There are minimal ways to cure a mind bent creature, but the most common way was to use animus powers. See page 476."

Nightshade flipped further into the book and continued reading.

"One way to cure the poison of mind drink was to use animus powers. the animus would combine their powers with those of the makers and use it to imitate their DNA and magic essence, thus allowing the removal of the poisons. But this technique was hard to do, the two must be related to one another by true blood."

Saying the last bit, Nightshade and Moon locked eyes.

"I can do it." Moon said, standing up.

"Wait, what?"

Nightshade jumped up, excitedly snapping the book shut. "It means that if I can find a few ingredients that could mimic Hersmel's magic and DNA, it might be enough to fool the pendant into coming off!" He began re-arranging the beakers and vials into different positions, pulling out different items from the shelves and placing them into the liquids.

A knock was heard at the door, and all three dragons froze.

"Night? Can I come in please?"

The voice was lighthearted, but had some sternness to it.

"Ok!" Called out Moon. A big blue dragon opened the door and stepped inside. He had orange wing colored membrane and matching eyes, which really made his odd bright blue scales stand out. His tail ran across the ground. Starflight's mind was spinning. This was Hersmel's mate, the blue skywing king of the nightwings, Blue.

"Hey dad." Stated Nightshade, who was finishing placing the last ingredients into the first vial. Blue smiled. "What is going on here?"

Moon explained everything to him, with Starflight spilling the small details. Blue listened closely, his face deep with concern.

"Alright, so your sure it was Dark red?" he asked. Starflight and Moon nodded. His face fell.

Blue looked at nightshade. "You do what you can, but in the meantime, we should test it here, just in case Her- I mean Dark red is here." Blue looked sheepishly at his talons. Starflight couldn't help but feel sorry for him. dark red fooled everyone, so much she managed to convince the entire hideout to fight phyrrea.

Which wasn't going to end well.

For the phyrrea dragons at least.

Nightshade nodded and dropped a small, black scale into the last vial. The liquid slowly turned from black to a shimmering green.

"There. All done." he looked around nervously, like Dark red would pop out of every crevice in his little "Lab". But there was no one there. He handed the potion to Blue, who handed it to Starflight, who handed it to Moon. Starflight aligned himself so he was a talons length away from her.

"You ready?" she asked, holding up the green liquid. Starflight nodded.

"Ok, here goes..."

She took a small, quick sip of the shining green antidote. Instantly, the room was bathed in black light. When the smog had died down, Moon's talons were covered in a black smog.

"Now!" cried Nightshade. Moon lifted her talons and brought them down upon the center of the pendant; the silver scale. Starflight felt like ice was dripping off his scales, it was completely cold. Seconds later, the pendant snapped off in a hiss of violet smoke and landed with a hard thump on the soft floor. The silver had vanished; revealing a black flower petal. Moon shot a bit of flame at the petal, and it disintegrated into ashes.

"D-Did it work?"

Moon approached Starflight, who was shaking violently. "Star?" she whispered. But he couldn't hear her.

It was all coming back to him like a waterfall.

Living under the mountain, being captured by scarlet, forced to fight in an arena, Escaping with the help of glory's venom, Going to the kingdom of the sea, Being taken hostage again...

Everything made sense.

"I-I remember!" he yelled happily, jumping up.

He told the three dragons everything that he remembered, and they listened patiently. When Starflight had finished explaining, nightshade leapt up in joy.

"This means that it worked! It actually worked!"

They all cheered. Starflight smiled as they started brainstorming on how they could get to sunny, who was one floor away. nightshade had already started working on some more of the potion for Moon, who was busy running over ideas with her father.

Starflight felt so good.

He could save them.

He was capable.

Maybe they could save them.

Maybe they could stop this nightmare.

* * *

Later on, the four dragons stood in a dark clearing. A door was visible in the distance, and the cawing of crows was faintly audible. Blue slipped a jar with the shining green potion on a leather neckpiece over Moon's head.

"Be careful." Blue whispered. Moon threw her talons over his neck, and the nightwing family was engaged in a group hug. Starflight looked at his messenger bag. It was filled with things they would need to survive and make it through the lower floors.

There was a red potion for the icewing floor, a special "radar" that would let them see camouflaged rainwings on the rainwing floor, a bunch of water for the sandwing floor, a neat sky blue potion for helping in the skywing floor, and a small jar of glowing violet ore. This ore was a light source, and if they needed a quick escape they could open up the jar and it would turn to smog, allowing them an escape.

Finally, Moon turned towards Starflight, a grin on her face.

"You ready?" She said bravely. Starflight gave a nod.

She smiled, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Then let's go save your friends."

**Mega: Whoa! OK!**

**Twig: Never expected that, hey para...para?**

**(audience murmurs)**

**(A meow is heard from off-stage and a little blue and white kitty walks in, jumping onto Mega's shoulder)**

**Paragon: Meow? *Yes?***

**Kitty: Wait, para is a cat?**

**Dusty : Oh...my...starclan...**

**Twig: UMMMMMMMM?**

**mega: Hehe, Fooled ya! This, everyone, is the real para! Say hi para!**

*** Paragon-kitty waves***

**Crowd: AWWWWW!**

**Paragon: MEOW! *Gotcha!***

***Jumps on Mega's head***

**Mega: Hey! You silly little kitty!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of...**

**Everyone: WINGS OF LIGHT, DAWN OF CHAOS!**

**Mega: Thank you, and have a good night...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
